Little Angel
by SerenityJasminethefox
Summary: A yellow vixen finds herself lost and her parents dead. What will she do now turning to the owner of a hotel? WARNING: This is a YuriDISCONTINUED
1. Where Do I Go?

Little Angel

Chapter 1

The vixen looked up from where she was sitting. She didn't know from where she had ran but she knew she did it fast. The rain was now coming down hard and her mangled yellow hair was matted to her head and face. At times she couldn't tell if they were raindrops or tears. It stung her eyes a bit and she now did find herself crying. She did not recognize the area she was in now. She did know if she did not find shelter something was going to happen to her. Something bad she had always assumed. Her mother had warned her about being on the streets and now as she saw the streetlights softly flicker on and off trying to fight their way on she knew it was night. For the small vixen it was hard to tell because of the grey clouds the loomed overhead though she could see a break in some of them allowing small sparkles of light shine though. Another big reason for her not to be out and walking about in these streets was that she knew nothing of the area. All she saw was tall buildings looking down on her. She soon stood up and started walking. Her bluish-greenish jacket she was wearing barely did anything to shield her from the cold, but it was all she had.   
After a while she came to an inn. It was small the carpets were a dark red and the walls the same color. The lights from what she could see were a bit dim, because of this it did not take her too long to adjust to the light as she came in from the outside. She walked inside her feet made a loud noise as the wet shoes hit the carpet. She soon looked up as she walked closer the man that was standing at the front desk saw her turned his face at her.  
"Get out of here. We don't have space for people like you." She looked at him. People like her? She did not understand what the meaning of that was. "I said get out of here." Without a single word from her the vixen walked back outside into the cold and darkness that awaited her. For the next three hours she wondered the streets in the wind and rain looking for a place to stay. Finally giving up she went to a nearby alley and found a newspaper. She shivered in pain as the cold now reached down past the shield of her fur. She could not understand how this had all come to pass. Using the newspaper as a blanket she pulled it onto herself she found a small box and shielded herself from the rain and softly cried herself to sleep. 

The next morning the rain had stopped. She was glad of that and she once again started on her way. Now with the sun up and the sky clear she could see where she was. It was indeed a place she had never been to before. Not with her parents when she was younger and in all her travels she had never come to such a city. With the rain and water gone the place looked even more depressing then with the rain. The streets were half covered with trash and the alley she had slept in was a home to rats. She shook softly thinking that one of the creatures could have used her as a pillow. She then started making her way down the street. Even though the sun was out it was still cold. Very cold and she could feel it down to the bone. Thanks to the rain she was soaked and the cold felt ten times worse then what it should. Once again she found herself crying softly.  
While crossing the street a car came zooming down the street. It seamed to come out of no where and the vixen was so startled that she froze. The next thing she knew she was blacking out face down in the street.  
"Hey kid wake up!!" She opened her eyes to find herself in a somewhat soft bed. A pink vixen with red hair looked down at her. "It took you long enough I though you would never wake up. You know you shouldn't be walking in the street. That's how you get killed." The vixen sat up. She shivered a bit still seeing she was in her normal wet clothes. The woman sighed. "I guess you're cold huh?" She walked over to a closet and pulled out a robe." Put this on." She threw it to the girl. The young vixen looked at it. "What? Were the same its not like I haven't seen it before." The vixen then stood up and started to undress. She allowed her clothes to fall to the ground with a sloppy flop thanks to the rain. The woman started at her .Letting her eyes fall up and down the girl." You know you have a pretty good shape to be so young. "The vixen turned and looked at her after putting the robe on "I like you kid. I like you a lot so I'm gonna help you."

"Help me..?"

"Yes, so what's your name?"

"Serenity… My name is Serenity."

"Such a sweet name for a sweet girl. Well my name is Crystel and I own this hotel here." Serenity turns and sees that indeed she is in a hotel of some sort. "You know being around here if your caught outside with nothing to protect you, you can be killed." Crystel smiled as she saw the vixen shake softly in fear. "Don't worry, I'll let you stay here, but you have to be a maid here in the hotel. So I'll give you tonight and you better be up and ready in the morning or your going out." She goes to the door and then turns around. Oh and don't get used to this. You won't be sleeping in this room." She closes the door. Serenity stood up and walked over to the window. It wasn't the best hotel she had ever seen but it wasn't the worst. What should she do? It is not like she had no where else to go. She sighed softly and went back to the bed and found herself crying softly. It was the only way she knew to make herself feel a bit better about the situation she was in now, though deep down she felt it was all hopeless.

The next morning Serenity has a rude awaking as Crystel goes into the room.  
""Wake up Serenity! You got work to do! "Serenity jumps up and sees her. " Come on girl. There are a lot of people who have dirty rooms and someone has to clean them." As Serenity stands up she has clothes thrown at her. It is a purple maid's outfit with a white apron. "Here your wearing this and as son as you get dressed come to the main lobby. A girl named Jasmine will help you. And you will address me as Ms. Crystel. Do I make myself clear? Serenity bows and shakes.

"Yes Ms. Crystel." The woman leaves out the room and Serenity looks out the window and sighs. "I'm alone…." After a while Serenity walks downstairs and sees a light purplish pink vixen. The girl turns and looks at her.

"Oh, you must be the new girl." Serenity shakes her head yes. Well you better come on so I can get started." They both start up to the highest floor. "Now this is how it goes your new so you get the top five floors. Go through each room and knock to make sure no one is inside. Clean the rooms make the bed and restock everything." Serenity looks at the large cart in front of her. "Don't worry it gets easier to push that thing round. You know you're lucky. Crystal doesn't let anyone work in here. You have to have a certain quality in you. Then again it looks like you do." Jasmine starts to walk to the elevator. "Oh and try to do it in a good time. Crystel doesn't like slackers." She gets on the elevator and leaves off the floor. Serenity just shook and nodded softly taking in all that was told to her. She was afraid of what to do. If she messed up she would be back out on the streets where it was cold and wet.


	2. A Sweet Relationship

Little Angel

Chapter 2

A sweet relationship

Serenity came to the first room and knocked on the door. She cleared her throat as she knocked again.

"Maid!" She sat there a while and then opened the door walking inside. The room was very large with a king size bed in the center. There was a fridge on the corner beside the dresser. The room was done in purple as she looked down she assumed that purple is what the hotel was known for. She soon walked over and pulled all the sheets off putting them in the dirty bin she had and pulled out new blankets to put on it. She then went into the bathroom putting new towels and wash rags in the areas marked for them and placing new soap and shampoo. She looked around as she went and got the duster and cleaned up the room. Hours pass and Serenity finally finishes the floors. She comes down to the main floor dirty and panting a bit. She sees Crystel walking past.  
"I'm done Ms. Crystel." She stops and looks at her.

"Go and get something to eat then. You have an hour after that you can start on the dinning rooms and the spaces around here. Serenity looks down.

"Yes Ms. Crystel." She goes and leaves the chart by the cleaning area and gets something to eat. Serenity is now in the basement of the hotel in a small room. It was a depressing little room grey and closed in. The dust was coming from the ground into her nose making her sneeze once in a while. The bed was a twin at the most a small cot with a white pillow, sheet and one blanket. The room does not have any windows so she can't even tell if its day or night. She is now sitting on the hard matress crying softly. 

"What is going to happen to me? Why do I have to be alone? My parents. Mom…Dad.." She cries and the door swings open and Crystel walks in. she takes Serenity's hand and leads her upstairs. Serenity just looks up at the vixen, wondering what she was going to do with her. Then the idea ran across her mind that she might have done something wrong and she was going to put her out. This was going to make her cry more but she managed to fight back the tears. After a while they get to the elevator and go up to the top floor. Jasmine, the vixen from the morning, had told her the top floor was the "Pint House." and Crystel's private house. Crystel opens the door to the room and leads the young vixen in. Serenity, a bit cautious of what to do turns and looks at her. Even though she didn't know the woman too well she was all she had now. Her parents dead and her being somewhat homeless who else could she turn to? Crystel looks at the young yellow vixen. Out of all of the women she had working for her this young vixen was different. Not only because she was homeless, but something about had her caught her eye. Serenity walked over to the huge windows and looked out. She could tell now that it was evening. The sun was starting to set. It was very pretty in her eyes and the orange sun reflected off of her fur and hair giving her a lovely glow.

"Nice isn't it?" Serenity turned and shook her head silently. She didn't know if she was to really reply or not. Crystel walked over to the vixen and softly wrapped her hand around her waist. "Tell me Serenity. How old are you?" Serenity could feel Crystel's hands softly move up and down her stomach and waist.   
"I'm 15 Ms. Crystel." Crystel looked at her and smiled softly. Serenity could feel her checks turn red softly. For some reason she liked the smile and it made her blush.

"You know Serenity 15 is a very innocent age." Serenity looked up at Crystel. The vixen hands wore moving up and down. "Tell me what your dreams are?" Serenity gulped softly and shook.

"I just want to find where I belong Ms. Crystel. I have no parents. They died." Crystel looked at the vixen and could tell she was trying her best not to cry. Crystel placed her hands on the girls shoulder.

"You belong here with me Serenity. I feel a connection with you." Crystel softly allows her hands to fall on the vixen's breast. Serenity shakes softly and closes her eyes "You're a special girl. You're very beautiful and I can sense a great power in you I want to help you find it. Serenity opened her eyes and looked out at the sky as the sky turned a dark blue. Crystel moved her hands up and down her breast. She had never had felt anything like this. The strange thing was that she liked the feeling. Crystel could look at the young vixen and could tell that she had never been treated like this. Not to mention that she was a virgin. She had decided that she was going to deflower her herself. "How do you feel about me Serenity?" Serenity closed her eyes and looked up feeling the power in Crystel's movements get stronger giving her a pleasing feeling. 

"I uhh… I don't know. You're all I have Ms."

"Call me Crystel Serenity. You worked hard today and it showed. Come on I'll let you take a bath." Crystel lets her hands fall from the vixen's chest. She thought in her mind that she would wait before she took her .Not to rush it.

"Okay Ms. I mean Crystel." Crystel sets her up to take a bath. She turned back and looked at the vixen. She was now placing a hand on the window as she looked out. She could see the tears fall from her face and Crystel could only sigh. Serenity had lost her parents and this place was all she had. She knew it was her job to take care of her now and she would.

A couple of weeks passed and Serenity worked harder at cleaning the rooms. She was finished another day and sitting in the workers break room. Jasmine soon walked in and saw Serenity sitting down.

"Hey there Serenity how are you holding up?" Serenity looked up at him.

"I am fine. I wish I …" She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind." Soon the door opened and Crystel came in.

"Serenity come with me." Serenity stood up and blinked as she followed the vixen out of the room.

"I am sorry if I did something wrong." Crystel smiled softly.

"Come on, I'll take you to lunch." Serenity looked at her. She had heard rumors that she was one of Crystel's favorite but she did not think it was true.

The two walked out into the sun. It almost stuck the yellow vixen because she had not been outside in a while. Now walking beside Crystel and getting into a car she had not felt this safe since she was with her parents. Serenity sat down beside Crystel as Crystel gave the command of a place to go and the car drove off.

"This was so nice of you Crystel taking me out to lunch. Do you really like me?" Crystel smiled softly as she ran a hand through the vixen's hair.

"You are too cute not to like Serenity. You are my favorite but don't tell anyone that they might get jealous. "Serenity smiled softly at her as she turned and looked out the window. She was sill having a hard time dealing with what happened to her parents but she knew that things could be worse. She could be still walking the streets hungry and poor. At least this way she had a place to stay and she was even getting a bit of money. Maybe now she had a chance to make it through her life and ot do it alone.

Weeks pass and Serenity and Crystel's relationship grows. She stays in the pint house with Crystel but still wears and works as a maid. One day after finishing up her work she was greeted by Crystel. She takes the vixen's hand.  
"Uhh Crystel, where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you. You've been working so hard and we've been together for two months. I figured its time for you to dress a little better." Serenity looked at her. She would have never guessed that Crystel would take her shopping. It was different. Her relationship with her had grown very much. She knew that she had a crush on Crystel, a very big crush.

Soon the two arrive in a small store. Crystel looks at her and smiles softly. Serenity looked at her and could feel her heart drop in her chest. No one had ever smiled at her like that. "Well come on Serenity. Let's get you to try on some dresses. "Serenity jumps up happily as the two are lead to a dressing area. "Go and pick out something cute for me ok?" Serenity blushed as she walked over into the isles of clothes and dug through them. She soon came out with a soft lime green dress that was a bit short looking as if would come a few inches above her knees.  
"Should I try it on?" Crystel smiled and nodded. Serenity ran into the dressing room and tried the dress on. She came out and posed for Crystel. Crystel smiled and looked at the dress. It fit the vixen very nicely and showed her curves."Very cute." Serenity smiles blushing softly. For the next hour Serenity came out in many different dresses. Once she had on a pink skirt with a small jacket and white shirt  
"Crystel can you help me please?" Crystel came into the room and saw the vixen trying her best to get to the shirt. Crystel then turn her around and looked at her. Serenity blushes softly feeling herself pinned to the wall of the small room. Crystel laid a finger in the cravats of her breast and kissed her softly on the lips. The vixen shook softly unable to figure out what was going on and she felt arms wrap around her waist. After a while Crystel let go and smiled  
"You're very cute Serenity. Don't ever change that." Serenity looked up at her blushing more then before. Her ears burned softly. Crystel smiles and looked at her. The vixen cared about her very much. She seamed to brighten up her day.  
After the clothes shopping Crystel takes Serenity to get her hair done.  
"Crystel, why are you doing all of this for me? Did I do something?"

"I just felt it was time that you got what you deserved Serenity. You've done so much for me and my hotel that I really wanted to thank you." Serenity looked at Crystel and smiled. She didn't know what to say. She would have never thought that Crystel would say thank you to her. She was such a little girl and Crystel was an older vixen. Serenity blushed softly as Crystel took her hand leading her into the shop. 

After a few hours pass and Crystel is walking with Serenity back to the hotel. Serenity looks down and smiles.  
"Thank you so much for doing all of this for me today."

"You were due it Serenity. "


	3. Happy Birthday

Little Angel

Chapter 3

Happy Birthday

One evening Serenity went into her small room. She was no longer in the basement so she could see the stars and the moon. She looked up and saw the moon was a small crescent now. She closed her eyes feeling tears fall as she remember her mother and father and how they used to watch the stars when she was baby. She sits on the ground and holds herself tightly as she starts to cry. As she got a bit older her mother would tell her the constellations. She could see them now. Leo near the horizon, the north star 40 degrees from the horizon and Ursa Major and Minor close by it. 

"Mother…father…why did this have to happen." She puts her hands up to her face and cries. Her tears stung her eyes with such pain but it didn't stop her. She wanted her parents back and it was still taking her time to get used to the fact that they were gone. She could feel her heart pound with pain as she balled up into a yellow ball the echos of her cry going down the hallway. She felt that no one here could even imagine the pain she was going though. The vixen had been doing this it seamed once every week. Her emotions getting the best of her and she whimpered for her parents and once again like many nights she would be crying herself to sleep.

A few weeks pass and Serenity can see many changes going through her and what is going on in her life. She once felt she was alone, but now she had a few friends. Jasmine was really nice to her and so was Michelle. Jasmine of course was the pink purple vixen she met when she got there. She had somewhat short hair and would once in a while let it grow out long like how her hair was. Michelle was a cyan vixen with long hair and very long front bangs. She was a lot more timid then Jasmine and did not speak up as much but she had a great laugh and smile. The two of them always helped her when she needed it. Then there was Crystel. What was there for her to really say about the vixen? She knew there were strange feelings she was getting from her. She didn't know what they were but soon she would find out she wished. One morning Serenity woke up and walked over and looked at the calendar the day she had circled was the 14 of the month. She looked out and sighed. It was her birthday and she was 16 years old. As she went to start her work she was a bit slower then what she usually was and both jasmine and Michelle could tell. The light blue fox walked up to her.  
"Serenity, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."

"'It's nothing really." Serenity looked away from her. Jasmine soon appeared as well and looked at the yellow vixen.

"Come on Serenity, we're your friends. Can't you tell us? "Serenity looked away holding her arms.

"Today is my birthday. I'm 16 now." Jasmine jumps up. "Great, after we get off me and Michelle are taking you out." Serenity blushes and looks down.

"You don't have to do that." Jasmine smiles giving Serenity reassurance.

"Hey it's your birthday; you should be able to spend it with friends and ones you care about." She thought in her mind about what the purple vixen had just said. The ones she cared about. Her parents, she felt tears come to her eyes and she looked away.

"No. just don't. I wanna be alone today. Just please. I don't wanna celebrate" She goes to take her things and get started. Crystel looks and sees her walk away with tears in her eyes. She sighed softly. She had let Serenity get under her fur. She was never as nice to her employees as she was now. Being with the vixen had changed that. She could also tell that the vixen was till morning for her parents. Night after night she would walk past her room and hear crying come from inside. For some reason she never went in as much as she wanted to. She actually wanted to console the girl. She felt it wasn't the time, but now, the vixen had been staying in the hotel for about 10 months. She felt it was time.

Serenity went though all of her rounds and chores for the day and slugged off the main floor to her room. She had been crying the whole day. After the day was done Serenity was about to head to her room when her arm is grabbed. She turned to see Jasmine smiling at her.

"I know your feeling a bit bad Serenity but come on. You have a birthday once a year. Now get yourself dressed were going out." Serenity just looked at her not sure of what to say. She wanted to be alone but she knew she could not fight it. She smiled as she went t go and get changed.

After 30 minutes the yellow vixen came out fully dressed and ready to have some fun. Her two friends Jasmine and Michelle were waiting for her. As they saw Serenity come out they went and hugged her happily.

"Alright Serenity we are taking you to dinner." Serenity smiled happily as she followed them out of the hotel. She looked up seeing the bright lights of the city. She had never gone out into the city at night before so this was a new change. Now looking at all of the lights and the cars going up and down the street it was not as bad as she thought it was. The dark blue sky and the softer blue clouds made her eyes glow. Her heart jumped in happiness as she went out side by side with her two friends.

The three now were in a huge restaurant with many people who were talking and laughing. The three were sat down Serenity turned and looked out the window and smiled happily.

"Thank you both for taking me out here." Michelle and Jasmine both smiled softly.

While they were waiting for their food Michelle pulled out a small box. She then handed it to Serenity.

"Here we got this for you." Serenity took the box and opened it seeing a lime green bracelet inside.. One it stars and moons and her name.

"Oh thank you both so much!!" Serenity reached over and hugged the both of them happily. Still having a hard time dealing with her new life she was glad that she had two great friends. After dinner both Jasmine and Michelle walked the vixen back to the hotel. She hugged them both and said goodnight to them as they turned to go to their home. She sighed softly as she went to go back to her room. They were good friends to her, but she felt something was missing. She walked into the room and fell onto her bed. She sighed softly and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Why do I feel so empty? My parents are gone I know, but what else." She sighs and gets up and goes to take a shower. Before she can reach her bathroom door there is a knock. "Hmm.. now who could that be so late?" She goes and opens the door and sees Crystel standing there. "Hi Crystel." She looked at the vixen and gave a weak smile. Crystel put her hands on her hips.

"You've been hiding things from me." Serenity looks at her. "You turned 16 today and you didn't tell me?" Serenity looked down a bit ashamed. Over the months she did become very close with Crystel. 

"I'm sorry." Crystel walks into the room and takes Serenity's hand. "It's just, well my mom and dad were the one's who did everything for me. I miss them and today of all days is the worst." Crystel takes Serenity and sits her on the lap. She looks into her eyes. "I know your still having a hard time, but I'm here for you. As much as I act towards you sometimes I am here for you." Serenity looks at her and once again felt that schoolgirl crush come into her heart. Her checks were softly turning pink as she looked up at the pink vixen. It seamed like when Crystel talked to her she couldn't help but blush. Serenity closes her eyes and she feels tears coming to her eyes. She starts to cry. Crystel holds her softly. "Go ahead and it out Serenity." The yellow vixen just cried as she held onto Crystel. Why she thought no one care about her was beyond the vixen thoughts now. She had been staying in th hotel for almost a year now and she could see that Crystel cared about her. She picks the yellow vixen up and walks out the door. She carries her to her bedroom.


	4. Lovers

Little Angel

Chapter 4

Lovers

A girl is standing beside the door. "I want you to get all of her things and bring them to my room." Crystel takes the crying yellow vixen to her bedroom and lays her down. "Serenity open your eyes." The vixen opens her eyes and looked around her the room. It was decorated colorfully with balloons and banners saying "Happy Birthday". Crystel wipes Serenity's tears away softly with a finger. Crystel could tell she was fighting. She was grateful for being taken in and cared for but she still had pain in her heart. 

"You did this for me Crystel?" Crystel smiled softly and shook her head yes.  
"Only for you Sunshine." Serenity looked down feeling her ears burn from a blush. It was about two months ago Crystel started calling her that. The vixen was told that her fur was the color of the sun's rays. She was the only girl in the whole hotel that had a nickname of such. She then looked up as Crystel helped her to her feet and took her out onto the balcony of the room. Serenity mouth almost fell to the ground when she saw a candle lit dinner and balloons on one chair making her assume it was hers. Her stomach then growled loudly. She looked down and blushed deeply. She had just eaten but doing the walking and playing with her two friends on the way back to the hotel made her burn all the energy she had and now she was indeed hungry again. Crystel seated her and sat down. Serenity looked at the food. She had never seen it before. It was something new but it smelled very good to her. 

"What is this?" Crystel grinned. She had almost forgotten that the vixen didn't stray too much from what she usually ate.  
"Its called Tempera It's when you take vegetables and some seafood like shrimp and you around it in a thick batter and then deep fry it." Crystel looked up and watched as the vixen poked at the food with a chopstick. Crystel tried her best not to laugh at the cuteness Serenity was showing right now. "Try it; I know you will like it." Serenity looked up at Crystel still a bit dumbfounded. She then used her chopsticks and bit into one of them. She chewed it a bit and then swallowed she smiled brightly.  
"This taste very good Crystel. Thank you." She then started to eat. Crystel smiled softly and started to eat as well.  
After feeding her face Serenity sat back more then full and very happy.  
"Thank you so much for the dinner C- She stops when she sees people taking her clothes and putting into a walk in closet. "Crystel, why do they have my things?"

"Oh, that's one of your birthday gifts. You are staying up here with me for now on." Serenity eyes bulge. 

"Why?"

"You shouldn't be alone at night Serenity." The people leave out of the room after they have stored everything away. Crystel then took Serenity back into the bedroom and sat her on the bed. She then pulled out a small box. "Here, happy sixteenth birthday Serenity." Serenity looked at the box and shook it stupidly like a little child does when they get a gift. She then placed it in her lap and opened up. She gasped when she saw a solid gold necklace inside. There was a large pendant on it. It was in the shape of the sun and crescent moon. 

"It's so pretty. I mean beautiful even. Thank you so much Crystel." Crystel smiled and stood her up.  
"Come on so you can try it on." The walked over to the dresser where a huge mirror sat and Crystel lifted the long golden locks of the vixen to put the necklace on. Serenity admired it and looked up at Crystel.  
"Thank you for making me not feel alone Crystel." Crystel smiled and touched her neck softly as she leaned down and kissed it. Serenity arms dropped to her sides as she felt a strange tingling feeling go through her body. Almost like the day when Crystel had touched her so long ago. As she was thinking that Crystel placed a hand on the vixen's chest softly. "Ohh.." Crystel leaned her face to the girl's ear so she could hear her.

"Sunshine, my Serenity, you mean the planet to me. I wish to have you by my side. These past few months made me see what I was missing a companion. Someone I would like to spend my days with." She smiled and she softly pressed a finger on the vixen's nipple causing Serenity to shake more. From nervousness or pleasure she could not tell. "I want it to be you. And don't worry I'll take good care of you from now until my days end." Serenity shook more as she heard the words come from Crystel. When she had first met her she was a bit afraid of her. She seamed mean and nasty and could never care for anyone, but just now she claimed her love to her. Crystel couldn't be older then 21 maybe but she knew the meaning of love. Serenity cries out suddenly as Crystel put her other hand on her other breast and started to massage. Serenity closed her eyes as she got an overwhelming feeling of pleasure go though her body. She couldn't understand it, but part of her didn't want to. She liked the feeling and she loved Crystel just s much as she loved her. After all, Crystel was the now who saved her from the hardships of the world and being alone. She made friends had a job and now it seams she was getting more.  
Crystel then softly kept the speed and kissed her neck more. Feeling her body gave her a rush of pleasure. She could also look down and see her new found companion was enjoying it as well and that gave her the courage to take it a step further. She moved Serenity over to the bed and sat her on the bed. She leaned in and kissed the vixen. At first she seamed to fight the kiss and wanted it to end, but after a while she gladly accepted it and pushed into the kiss more. It looked to Crystel that the vixen wanted more and she was going to give that to her. Serenity then felt her body be picked up and laid on the bed. The vixen then felt pressure on her as Crystel laid on her and kissed her neck more and more.  
Serenity shook harder and threw her head back. Crystel smiled and looked at her. She then took the girl's jacket and shirt off the reveal her breast and the bra holding them in. Crystel recognized the bra because it was on of many she had bought her when she took her shopping. Crystel slowly removed the bra to see her breast. A wonderful sight for her the vixen nipples were a great size. Pick and hard. Crystel leaned in and licked her chest. She heard a squeak come from the vixen and smiled. Crystel knew she never really had an attraction to a male but for some reason when she met Serenity that she would become a huge part of her life and her heart. It did not matter to her wither she was male or female. She just knew she was in love. Crystel then wrapped her lips softly around one of the pink nipples and sucked softly on it pushing her tongue back and fourth on it. Serenity shook more and more feeling the pleasure. After a while Crystel looked at Serenity and softly leaned in kissing her again. Serenity enjoyed the kiss. They were soft innocent and sweet kisses. She then cried out pulling from the kiss as she felt Crystel put a hand in-between her legs. She shook hard and Crystel smiled as she could feel familiar wetness between the panties and the entrance of the vixen. Crystel then started to rub there more and more. Serenity arched her back softly and as she did that Crystel went to kiss her lover's lips again ad massage her breast softly and strongly. Crystel then pulled out of the kiss and looked at her. Serenity face was a bit red. This was new to her but she liked it and she trusted Crystel. She knew that she could trust her.

"Serenity, .can I have you? Not just as a companion but as a lover as well. I will treat you well." Serenity looked at her and couldn't believe what she was asked. Could she really do it? She took a deep breath and looked at her. What could happen?

"Yes, I want to be yours…" Crystel smiled as she heard the words of her new found lover. She then lifted her up and placed her on all fours. She then started to run her hands up and down the young vixen's body. Serenity couldn't do anything but shiver. The pleasing feeling ran up and down her so many times she was speechless. Serenity gasped out as she felt Crystel nibble softly on her right ear and softly squeeze her breast. Crystel softly kissed her neck once again. This entire time letting the thought race through her mind that tonight was the night. Crystel then took a finger and licked it. She leaned over Serenity and whispered softly.  
"I'm going to do something Serenity it might feel funny at first but then it will feel good. Is that alright?" Serenity shook softly and shook her head yes. Crystel then went to the vixen's rear and slowly pushed her finger deep inside her entrance. It was warm and very hot and wet. Crystel could not help but find herself burning from a soft pleasure feeling this. Serenity cried out surprised at what just happened. "Shh… It's alright sunshine. I won't hurt you."

Serenity cried out again as Crystel stared to push in and out of her with her finger. After a while though the uneasy feeling that made it feel strange soon faded and what was left was an unbelievable feeling pf pleasure. Crystel could tell soon the vixen was enjoying the pleasure. She then placed a second finger into her and she cried out. Soon enough the cries were replaced by moans. Something the vixen was holding in for a very long time but was no longer able to keep in. She whimpered more and more as she felt the pleasure her lover was giving her. She knew she loved it. Crystel smiled and kissed her neck and softly held the vixen with one arm as the other hand went deep inside the vixen. Serenity found herself moaning more and more as the woman pressed her fingers deep inside her. She would have never thought that something like this would happen. She didn't want it to stop it felt so good to her and only Crystel was the one who could do it, her lover her one and only. The pleasure inside in yellow vixen started to burn and flow faster and faster. Crystel held her close to her as the vixen started to climax. The only reason the pink vixen knew she was nearing a climax was because Serenity was whimpering more and shaking harder.The vixen felt tears come to her eyes. The moans turned to pleasurable cries and she found herself shaking like crazy from the pleasure. Serenity felt her body scream from pleasure and she couldn't take it. Crystel smiled getting her own boost of pleasure seeing Serenity cry out from pleasure.  
"Just a little long Serenity, just a little longer." Crystel kissed her softly on the neck as she vixen cried out again. Her body was burning so much she couldn't help but cry out. She felt like her insides were going to melt from the intense pleasure she was getting. Crystel found herself breathing heavy as she keep driving her fingers into her lover's body again and again. Crystel smiled as she felt the intense wetness and tightness inside of Serenity. She then pulled her fingers out of Serenity and laid her forward and she pressed her body against hers as she lay on the vixen and pushed her fingers in from the front. Serenity cried out once more and Crystel quieted her by kissing her softly. Crystel let her other hand fall onto the vixen's chest and massaged her more and more. Serenity shakes more and more and pulls out of the kiss crying out with intense pleasure. She couldn't help it anymore and she held onto Crystel tightly. Crystel smiled knowing at the young vixen couldn't take it any longer. "Alright Serenity…let it out for me.." Serenity threw her head back and let out a scream that echoed through the hallway of the hotel. Afterwards Crystel pulled her fingers out and laid Serenity on her back. She looked down at the yellow vixen. Her face was a dark red and she was breathing very hard. Her body was shaking and her fur was now soaked with sweat. Crystel leaned down and kissed her softly " I love you." Crystel then got up and went into the bathroom.


	5. I Missed You

Little Angel

Chapter 5

I Missed You

A few weeks later Serenity is walking through the halls after finishing cleaning up a room. She sees Michelle walking down the hallway and she runs over to her hugging her.  
"Hi Michelle." She smiles. Michelle looks at the yellow vixen now a radiant young woman. It seemed after her 16th birthday she was happier and the pendant she wore around her neck showed her acceptance amongst Crystel. Their were still times where the vixen would drop into a depression but staying there for almost two years she was getting better.  
"So are you done for today?" Serenity shook her head yes. Michelle could tell that there was a very interment relationship between her and Crystel. She could tell the vixen had tasted the water a few times. Michelle always remembered her mother telling her that once a vixen went into the water her body would change a bit and the vixen used to be a tad slim but now she filled out greatly. Michelle smiled and the two started down the hall. "So how about we catch up with Jasmine and get some dinner before I head home?" 

"Oh yes that would be great." They both laugh and head down the hall.  
Crystel is walking around the halls looking for Serenity and starts to get angry and upset. She needed to speak to her but the yellow vixen seamed to be avoiding her and Crystel hated to be avoided or ignored. Now it looked as if the vixen had vanished off of the grounds of the hotel. It did not bother her if she left but Serenity had not told her she was going anywhere and she worried about her. The last thing she would want is for her sunshine to be hurt. She hears the front door in the lobby open and Serenity walks in laughing. She stops when she sees Crystel with her arms crossed tapping her foot not looking to happy. 

"Where have you been Serenity?" Serenity walks over to her like a puppy that just has been caught tearing up newspaper. "Well?" Serenity looks at her.

"I went out with Jasmine and Michelle. We went to dinner." Crystel could see how dark it was outside and she was not sure how far Serenity had walked alone in the dark. That was something that Serenity did not approve of at all.

"Why didn't you tell me? I was worried about you!" Serenity looks away and sees it starts to rain. "Well Serenity?"

"Well I can take care of myself now. I'm not a baby Crystel." Serenity never said that to anyone before. She was going to turn 17 in a month and a half. She had been there for over two years so she imagine she could take care of herself. She knew the streets just as well as Crystel.

"Is that so?" Crystel looks at her. Serenity felt a bit timid but then she felt it was time to show that she was getting older.  
"Yes, I can do fine all by myself. I know this place just like you do." Crystel looks away from the vixen.  
"If that is the case then go out there if you want!! I don't care. You think your so big and bad Serenity." Serenity looks at her angrily.

"You can't treat me like this! I am your companion!!" Crystel looks away from her. Serenity looks at her. "Don't turn your back on me. What about all the things we promised each other!! What about that!!"

"Well the way you are speaking you don't need me or anything. So why are you here?" Serenity can feel tears come to her eyes as her anger rises as well. Crystel didn't want to do this to the young vixen, she didn't want to do this, but she knew there was a lesson she needed to learn. Something she herself never gotten until it was too late and she had lost her family. Serenity growls loudly as she starts to cry.

"I never want to see you again!!!" She did not understand why Crystel was being so mean right now and acting as if she did not care. Serenity cries and runs out the front door. Crystel sighs softly as she clutches her hands. A male fox walks over to her.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Crystel shakes her head no.

"This is a lesson she will have to learn…."

Serenity is running through the rain crying. Once again the rain and her tears are mixed. After a while she comes to a stop and takes a deep breath and then shivers. She hadn't realized that she had been running blindly and now didn't realize where she was. She looked up and sees a sign that reads "Maple". She shakes more and covers herself more with her jacket as the wind picks up. She falls to the ground as she feels the reassurance of that day when she had met Crystel. How she was alone, cold and it was raining. Serenity shook her hair and wiped her eyes as she looked up.  
"I'm not going back. I can do this." She kept walking through the cold. Crystel on the other hand was looking out the window at the rain.

"Come on sunshine, don't be stubborn. Just come home to me please.." She sighs and looks down.  
The next day Serenity opens her eyes and looks down. She had slept in a tree the night before. She jumped down out of the tree and looks up. It was cloudy and it looked like there was another chance for rain. There was no blue in the sky. It was all grey and the clouds looked even darker. Not at all like the happy blue sky with white clouds that she was used to seeing. Serenity sighed as she started walking again. After a while she started to ask people for change so she could make a phone call. In the end she managed to get two dollars and seventy five cents. She took the money and went into a small dinner. She walked in and sat on a stool. She could feel the water drip off of her running down the stool onto the floor. A female walks over to her.

"Hey honey, hmmm what would you like?" Serenity sighs softly and wipes water off her face. She then pulls out the money she collected. 

"What can I get with this?" The female counts the money and sighs.

"A glass of milk." Serenity sighed and looked down. The woman could hear the vixen's stomach growl loudly. The woman sighs. "Alright honey, for you I'll get you a sandwich and some chips." Serenity looks at her.

"Oh miss you don't have to do that." The woman quiets her.

"You keep your money honey; I'll get you something to eat." The woman walks away and Serenity sighs.

"What am I going to do?" She looks down a bit sadly. Her ears folded back a bit weakly.. It hadn't been a full day and she was already missing her friends and Crystel. She couldn't even understand why she ran off and now she couldn't go back to Crystel. The female comes back seeing the vixen deep in thought.  
"Here eat this. You look weak." Serenity takes the sandwich and eats it in a matter of minutes and she ate the chips and drinks the water. After she finished she looked at the woman.  
"Thank you so much." The woman smiles at Serenity.  
"It's alright, all I have to say is that you need to go back home. I'm sure your family is worried about you." Serenity looks down wondering if Crystel was worried about her. She then shook the thought out of her mind. If she was worried then she would have came after her. Crystel just let her go. Serenity left out of the small dinner and continued on her way to somewhere.  
A few days later it is raining once again and Serenity has failed in finding a home or real food. Crystel then starts to the front door. The male comes to her.  
"Ms. Crystel, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Serenity. She needs me. She's been punished enough." Crystel walks out of the door holding an umbrella. "Now if I was Serenity where would I go?"  
Serenity is sitting on someone's doorstep crying softly once again in the rain. Her clothes once were bright and clean now dingy and dirty and ripped having to escape a dog by jumping over a fence with a ending result of a almost completely ripped open dress. A woman comes to the door and sees Serenity with a not happy look on her face. 

"Get off of my steps you little pest." Serenity looks up at the woman, but the woman gives her no sympathy. "I said get off!!" She goes and chases her off the steps and Serenity goes running off to an unknown place. Crystel is on the other side of the city looking in a dinner. A woman comes up to her.

"Can I help you miss?" Crystel looks at the woman.

"Have you seen a yellow vixen? Two tails, lime-green dress and a blue-green jacket?" The woman thinks and then snaps her fingers.

"She came in here about a week ago. Poor little one she was so cold and hungry trying to find something to eat. Do you know her?"

"Yes, she is a great friend of mine and I'm looking for her."

"I don't know. She left here and just was gone." Crystel sighs as she heads back out the door into the rain. 

"I have to find her. Theirs no telling what can happen to her. How could I have been so stupid! Never again, I am so sorry my love."   
A few hours pass and nightfall set in. Crystel was beyond worried now and all she wanted now was her lover in her arms. She had never been so worried and scared about anything. Serenity was walking holding herself tightly when a large tiger saw her. He walked up to her and grinned.

"Hey honey, why such a beautiful vixen doing out here in this cold." Serenity looked at the tiger and could see the hunger in his eyes. It wasn't for food, it was for something else. "Come on I'll let you stay with me." Serenity backs away from him.

"Uhh, no I'm fine sir. I don't need a place to stay I'm on my way home now."

"It didn't look like it. Now come on. I'm being nice." Serenity tries to leave but he blocks her path. "Now come on." He looks at her with a strange anger. Serenity shakes softly, not from the cold, but from the fear. What did he want from her?  
Serenity soon found herself roughly pushed onto a bed by the tiger. She shakes from fear and feels tears falling.  
"Please, I don't want to do this." The tiger growls and pushes her onto the bed.

"You know you want this honey. Just let me do it." Serenity shakes harder as she hears a zipper. She then closes her eyes and screams.  
"Crystel!!!!" She cries out again as she feels the tiger puts his hands on her roughly. Crystel is walking through the park when her ears perk up.

"Serenity?" Crystel takes off to where she hears the scream. A minute or two later she comes to a door and she hears the scream again. Crystel growls and uses her claws slashing the door apart and going into the house. She runs up the stairs and finds Serenity huddled at the corner of the bed. Her clothes have been ripped of and the tiger that is attacking is also nude. Crystel felt an unbelievable anger rise through her body. Serenity is so scared that she doesn't notice until she hears a very angry growl. She turns and looks.

"Crystel!! Help me!!" She starts to cry and the tiger gets up and lounges at Crystel. She attacks him as well. Serenity huddles in the corner as she watches the fight between her lover and the stranger. Crystel lands the first punch in the face knocking the tiger back. He growls as he goes and punches back sending Crystel into a chair. As Crystel looks up the tiger is about to send another punch her way but she jumps out of the way and kicks him hard in the back sending him into the wall. Many blows are taken and Crystel gets more then enough bruises but in the end the anger and the rage she has for the male that tried to take her lover's pride took over and she almost mangles him. Letting her claws come out and ripping at his flesh. He tries to counter act but because of the vixen's blinding rage he finds himself outmatched. Crystel sends constant swipes at him. He in returns digs into her stomach with his claws and she cries out. She manages to pull them out and sends a punch to his face and sends him back into a dresser knocking everything on it to the ground. Crystel then lounges at the male and he hits her hard sending her back and he digs once again into her. This time from the back and Crystel screams out in pain. Serenity shakes more crying afraid of what would happen to her if Crystel lost. Crystel finally gets a break when she tips him and he hits the ground hard and she breaks his arm. Afterwards she turns and looks at Serenity. She has wounds on her stomach and back. Many scratches cover her face, neck, arms, and legs. Her clothes ripped pieces. Serenity shakes with tears in her eyes and she gets up and hugs Crystel crying unable to control herself. Crystel breaths out weakly as she takes Serenity and hold her. She then turns and looks at the tiger who is bleeding and beardy alive.

"If you ever touch her again the hospital will be coming to take you to the morgue." She soon takes Serenity by the hand and leads her out. The vixen is still shaken up and crying over what just happened. Crystel doesn't say anything. She just picks her up and walks weakly back to the hotel. Crystel walks inside the hotel carrying Serenity looking very weak as the blood drains out of her. As soon as she gets the yellow vixen into the bedroom she places her on the bed and falls blacking out. Serenity cries out.

"Crystel! I'm so sorry." She puts her on the bed and weeps softly. She goes and starts to clean and bandage her wounds. Serenity had not noticed how many wounds Crystel had gotten during the fight but it was easy and clear to see now. Crystel had taken a real beaten from the tiger.

Crystel slowly open her eyes and wakes the next morning and looks out the window. She sees the sun burning bright in the sky. She sits up and feels some pain in her stomach but sees that she has been cleaned up. She sighs as she looks down and then the door opens. Serenity walks into the door holding a tray with a small breakfast on it. A rose in a vase on the left and it also has a plate that has eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. Theirs is also a hot coffee mug on it. Serenity sits the tray in front of Crystel and looks at her. 

"Thank you for saving me Crystel. If it wasn't for you I would have been." She looks down. Crystel smiles as she leans over and kisses her softly. After a while she breaks away from the kiss.  
"It's alright sunshine. I'm just glad that you are alright. I am so sorry I didn't come after you sooner."

"No, I should have never left. I'm sorry for being so stubborn. Its just I'm about to be 17 and I wanna be treated that way." Crystel sighs. "Serenity, I give you everything in the world. All I ask is that you tell me if you go somewhere. I worry about you." Serenity looks at Crystel and then looked down embarrassed. She was the one wrong here.  
"I'm sorry Crystel. Can you forgive me?" Crystel looks away from the vixen somewhat annoyed but playing with her as well. "Crystel please." She doesn't look at her. Serenity then turned Crystel face to her and softly pressed her lips against hers. Crystel was for once speechless. It was always her who was the provoker. Serenity was usually still a bit timid about showing her feelings to her. Now though, feeling the passionate and soft kiss the yellow vixen was giving her made her change her mind. A little while later Serenity pulled her lips away from her and looked into Crystel's eyes. Her own ice-blue eyes watering begging for her forgiveness. "Crystel please, I need you. I know now that I can only do but so much on my own. You help me when I need it. You protect me and love me you are the only one who has treated me with so much kindness. I love you." Crystel smiled as she heard what she wanted to hear. She then moved the tray over to a small desk and pulled the young vixen onto her lap.

"I suppose I can forgive you this time Serenity. You really did pull a number on me though." Serenity looked down, but Crystel lifted her face so their eyes would meet again. Crystel smiled softly and she could see the familiar pink in her checks as she blushed. "Theirs that cute vixen I feel in love with." Serenity giggled softly as she gave Crystel a soft hug.

"I missed you Crystel."

"I missed you too."


End file.
